Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for network security control, and more particularly to controlling and configuring security components in a dynamically changing computing environment.
Information security architects and security operators, as well as governance, risk and compliance (GRC) personnel all face various challenges with respect to validating that security technical controls are in place and functioning for an asset or a group of assets within the corporate computing environment. Such challenges can be particularly difficult in distributed computing, virtualized computing systems, or “cloud computing” systems, where the components and environment of such systems may change frequently and rapidly.
Embodiments of the present disclosure help to address such challenges.